How to Spend Immortality
by Anon The Unknown
Summary: Ketika Norita menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mati, maka ia melakukan hal yang paling logis daripada yang pernah dilakukan oleh tokoh-tokoh dengan keabadian: memanggil Kematian dan mengajaknya makan malam. Combined AU of Ajin and Undertale. Rated T for heavy subjects and mentions of suicide. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**How to Spend Immortality  
** by NeverLanderGirl  
Characters by Matsui Yuusei, Voldemort (reference mentioned) by J.K. Rowling  
 _2016 . 02_

~*Premise*~  
[Alterate Universe yang familiar dengan Ajin. Kombinasi Ajin Universe dan Undertale Universe]

#ValentineNoJikan

* * *

Kalau kau pikir keabadian itu menyenangkan, tolong pikir lagi, Voldemort.

Tidak di era ini. Kalau kau tidak mati saat dibunuh, kau akan ditangkap oleh pemerintah dan jadi hewan percobaan-percobaan mengerikan. Apa yang menjadi batas apa itu 'manusia' dan 'bukan manusia' sungguh ambigu. Sama seperti rasisme di masa lalu. Yang tidak berkulit putih tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan manusiawi, karena mereka tidak dianggap 'manusia'.

Dari kulit, berkembang ke orientasi seksual. Lalu kepercayaan. Sekeras apapun kita memperjuangkan hak asasi, bahwa semuanya berhak hidup, pasti ada suatu batasan baru yang dibuat.

Kali ini adalah: jika kau tidak mati saat dibunuh, maka kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti manusia.

Yuuji Norita, terberkatilah dia, menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa mati ketika tidak ada yang menjadi saksi mata.

'Aku menembak kepalaku...' anak itu menelengkan kepalanya, satu tangannya memperagakan suatu pistol, 'Lalu...semuanya gelap...'

'Tapi ada sesuatu...sesuatu di dalam diriku...yang tidak ingin mati. Dan aku terbangun, tanpa segorespun luka. Aku merasa sangat sehat.'

'Aku mencobanya beberapa kali. Membunuh diriku. Dan tiap kali aku merasa aku tidak ingin mati...aku akan kembali. Tapi jika aku diam saja dalam kegelapan itu...tidak ada apa-apa. Membosankan. Jadi aku memutuskan kembali tiap kalinya. Dan tiap aku kembali, waktu tidak berlalu barang sedetik pun.'

Yuuji menusuk-nusuk _spaghetti_ di hadapannya, matanya terpaku pada pria di seberangnya.

'Kenapa kau tidak mau mencabut nyawaku, _Shinigami_ -san?'

'Eugh, psh! _Shinigami_ ,' pria itu tertawa, melambaikan satu tangan secara dismisif. 'Itu kuno sekali. Aku lebih suka kalau kau panggil nama yang lebih keren...Ah, bagaimana kalau Jensen?'

'Tidak. Aku suka aktor itu. Shin saja, bagaimana?'

'Bagaimana kalau... _Asriel_...'

'Ehh...tidak cocok...'

Pria itu mendecakkan lidah dan melipat kedua tangannya, keras kepala. 'Aku tidak mau nama-nama Jepang.'

'Bagaimana kalau _Reaper_?'

'Hmm, boleh juga. Ya, terdengar bagus. Baiklah, Reaper. Jadi...Yuuji Norita. Kau mungkin _Ajin_ pertama yang berpikiran untuk memanggil seorang _Reaper_ dan menanyakan kenapa aku tidak mencabut nyawamu. Ini menarik...dan _lasagna_ ini sangat enak...'

'Jadi?' Norita menelengkan kepala, agak tidak sabar.

Semua perkara tentang Ajin ini masih terlalu baru baginya. Ia hanya mendengar mereka sambil lalu—ditangkapi oleh pemerintah di tiap dunia untuk jadi hewan percobaan. Ia belum pernah mendengar satu di Jepang, dan ia tidak mau jadi yang pertama.

'Hnymmm...tapi kau bukan Ajin,' Reaper menuntaskan _lasagna_ -nya dan melambai pada pelayan lagi, untuk memesan. Norita mengernyit. 'Ajin adalah ras. Sementara yang membiarkanmu tetap kembali adalah _determinasi_. Ah, aku mau _lasagna_ , ekstra keju...dan oh, _pizza_ ini tampak lezat. Aku mau dua potong...Norita, kau juga mau? Tidak...? Baiklah...'

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Norita memukul meja dengan tidak sabar.

'Apa maksudnya itu!?'

'Yah, kau bukan satu-satunya. Sesuatu dalam dirimu begitu kuat dan tidak ingin mati. Berbeda dengan Ajin, kematian mereka tidak memengaruhi sekeliling mereka saat mereka hidup kembali...' Reaper menyesap jus limunnya. 'Kasusmu, bagaimanapun juga, sangat berbeda. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk hidup lagi, waktu akan kembali padamu, dan kau akan tersadar persis terakhir kali sebelum kau mati. Waktu sama sekali tidak berlalu bagimu.'

Norita terhenyak. Suatu beban lenyap dari pundaknya. Ia bukan Ajin. Dan, jika ia mati, ia bisa hidup lagi dan tidak akan ada yang tahu soal itu. Ia punya kekuatan. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak membiarkannya mati...? Dan dirinya bukan satu-satunya dengan kekuatan ini...?

'Ada orang lain dengan kekuatan seperti ini...?'

'Iya, hebat kan? Aku pun heran kenapa dunia ini belum hancur, hahaha,' karena pesanannya belum datang, Reaper menyeret piring spaghetti Norita dan mulai memakannya. 'Yah, beberapa kali di ambang kehancuran...Tapi kau bijaksana, Norita! Kau memanggil _aku_ , _Death_. Aku sedih sekali pendahulumu sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk memanggilku...Yah, meskipun aku rasa ia tidak punya uang sebanyak yang kau punya untuk membeli semua material yang digunakan untuk memanggilku...'

Norita tertawa menghina. 'Ironis sekali...Kematian bersedia makan malam denganku karena dibayar...Uang memang sangat kuat, ya?'

Reaper tersenyum tenang. Pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya, dan mereka diam menunggu pelayan itu pergi. Reaper memotong _pizza_ -nya dan berkata lagi;

'Sama seperti telepon. Aku lihat dulu siapa yang memanggil. Aku hanya datang karena apa yang ada dalam dirimu.' Senyum Norita lenyap. 'Sudah banyak orang yang mencoba memanggilku, menghabiskan uang sepertimu, tapi aku tidak pernah datang...karena mereka tidak punya apa yang menarik bagiku.'

Anak muda itu mendengus.

'Lalu? Bagaimana caranya aku menyingkirkan apapun ini yang mencegahku mati? Apa memang begitu saja adanya? Kematian? Sebuah layar hitam kosong?'

'Oi, oi, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa buru-buru mati? Hidup kan indah... _haha bercanda_! Sebenarnya kalau kau tahu caranya, kau bisa menjadi Dewa dan menghapus dunia ini...tapi aku tidak akan beri tahu caranya. Sebagai seorang _Reaper_ , aku harus bijak...'

Norita mulai memain-mainkan pisau bistik di meja, menautkan alis tidak sabar.

Ia sudah bosan. Ia hanya tidak ingin merasakan apa-apa, termasuk rasa bosan. Norita telah mencoba semuanya. Keliling dunia, memakai semua obat-obat terlarang, terjun payung tanpa parasut, dan setiap kali ia mati, rasanya sangat menyakitkan, sangat, _sangat_ menyakitkan, ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

Namun jika ia mati, ia akan terus diam di dalam kegelapan itu dan dirudung kegelisahan tanpa ujung. Betapapun lamanya ia berada di dalam sana, pada akhirnya rasa sakit itu dikalahkan oleh rasa bosannya, dan Norita pun kembali hidup.

Ia ingin lenyap.

Mendadak restoran itu berubah. Sekarang meja mereka telah berpindah di luar, namun melihat Menara Eiffel di kejauhan, jelas mereka sudah tidak di Jepang lagi. Reaper, meski pun begitu, masih memegangi pizza dan memangku _lasagna_ -nya.

'Aku suka _wine_ di sini. Kau pasti sudah pernah mencobanya, meskipun kau di bawah umur.' Ujar pria itu, melambai untuk memesan dalam bahasa Perancis yang begitu fasih.

'Jadi...kau tertarik denganku...lalu apa? Aku harus apa?'

'Kau sudah melakukan semuanya? Mm,' Reaper menggigit pizzanya lagi, dan menelan cepat. 'Tapi kau masih tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan?'

Norita menggeleng. 'Semuanya...semuanya membosankan. Semuanya menyakitkan...Aku pun mencoba menjadi anak paling populer di sekolah...tinggal katakan dan berikan hal yang mereka inginkan. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, aku tinggal membunuh diriku dan mengulang. Semuanya...semuanya tidak ada artinya.'

'Oh, haha, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau keluhkan, anak muda— _merci_!' serunya pada pelayan yang telah mengisi gelasnya dengan _wine_. 'Bagaimana dengan entitas sepertiku? Aku pun menunggu dunia meledak. Dan jika bukan karena kau memanggilku, aku terlalu malas untuk keluar dan makan. Bagaimana dengan entitas yang lebih _omnipotensial_ lagi? Pencipta dunia ini? Siapapun dia pasti sedang menonton kita dengan frustrasi karena kita begitu tolol—terutama manusia. Seringkali manusia.'

Lokasi mereka berpindah lagi. Kali ini mereka berada di halaman belakang sebuah istana. Yang tersisa di tangan Reaper adalah segelas _wine_ dan _lasagna_.

Norita tidak mengerti dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang harus dilalui entitas yang lebih besar darinya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah lenyap. Apa pedulinya jika _shinigami_ juga tidak bisa mati. Apa pedulinya jika pencipta semesta ini frustrasi? Apa yang ia inginkan?

'Katakan saja...' geram Norita. 'Katakan padaku. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa lenyap.'

Reaper terdiam, berhenti makan, dan tersenyum tenang.

'Tak pernahkan terpikir olehmu...bahwa jika kau lenyap seutuhnya, dunia juga akan lenyap bersamamu...?' Norita tercekat, matanya terbeliak. 'Terlepas dari kematian, melenyapkan eksistensi adalah sesuatu yang sangat fatal. Tiap eksistensi di dunia ini saling terikat, seperti rantai, menjaga dunia ini tetap ada.'

'Saat kau benar-benar mati, jiwamu tidak akan merasakan apapun lagi...namun kau _ada_. Dan waktu akan menimbunmu. Tapi _kau ada_. Eksistensimu, dan lainnya, meskipun kau merasa tidak berarti di dunia ini, telah menjaga dunia ini tetap utuh. Dunia ini bekerja seperti mesin, dan waktu terus mengekstensinya. Baut-baut yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak tetap ada, dan menjadi bagian dari kerangka mesin. Cabut salah satunya, dan mesin akan hancur. Dan kau, kau masih begitu belia, Norita. Aku akan bilang 'hidupmu masih panjang' tapi untukmu, aku akan bilang 'kau bisa terus mengulang'. Aku kenal seseorang yang persis sepertimu.'

 _Dia telah membaca semua buku. Dia telah membakar semua buku._

 _Dia telah berteman dengan semua orang. Dia telah membunuh semua orang._

Norita termenung sesaat. 'Menurutmu...kenapa Voldemort mengejar keabadian?'

'Nah, dia bisa jadi teladanmu juga, kalau kau mau,' Reaper tertawa kering. 'Dia punya visi. Jika ia memperoleh keabadian, ia bisa membentuk dunia persis seperti yang ia inginkan. Sepertimu, dia punya _determination_. Tapi dia juga memiliki _desire_. Sayangnya, berbeda denganmu, dia tidak memiliki _soul_ , sementara kau tidak memiliki _desire_.'

Di taman istana yang hanya diterangi pendar lampu-lampu taman yang bernuansa api, langit kelam di atas mereka tak berawan, memamerkan bulan sabit yang bergelora. Yuuji Norita lahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya; tidak banyak yang ia inginkan karena ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan semuanya. Susah baginya mencari ketulusan, karena semua melihatnya sebagai mesin uang. Dan sekarang ia dilimpahi suatu kekuatan yang membiarkannya mempermainkan dunia...

Tapi yang ia inginkan hanyalah ketiadaan.

'Pendahuluku itu...' Reaper yang sedang menikmati _wine_ -nya menelengkan kepala. 'Apa saja yang ia lakukan dengan kekuatan ini...? Dan...Dan apa ia bisa mati? Apa yang terjadi padanya...?'

Reaper tersenyum lembut.

'Pendahulumu...ia mendapatkan banyak teman, ia menyelamatkan dunia. Setelah itu ia hidup dengan keluarganya. Ia orang yang sangat sederhana, pikirannya sangat _simple_. Tipe yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal sepele, seperti mengulang ujian, atau memakan _spaghetti_ berkali-kali. Sekarang dia sudah meninggal karena usia lanjut. Dan, berbeda denganmu, ia tidak memanggilku. Ia menungguku.' Pria itu tertawa merdu. 'Pertama ia mengajakku makan pai dan minum teh. _Aku sudah menunggumu_ , begitu katanya. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menolak makanan lezat dan teman minum teh yang menyenangkan.'

'Apakah...apakah dia terjebak dalam kegelapan itu, sekarang? Ia tidak...tidak bosan?'

'Faktanya, anak itu...pendahulumu, tidak terjebak di dalam _limbo_ itu. Ia sudah...sudah jalan terus. Benar-benar tertidur. Ia sadar, masih banyak yang bisa ia lakukan dengan _determinasi_ -nya. Namun ia merasa yang dilakukannya cukup, dan dunia akan baik-baik saja. Sama denganmu, sesuatu di dalam dirimu ingin terus hidup, karena ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan. Ada petualangan yang belum kau jalani.'

'Bisa kau beritahu aku?'

Reaper menggeleng pelan. Sekarang mereka duduk di dalam kamar Norita, di kursi dan meja dekat jendela. Manipulasi ruang dan waktu sudah bukan hal mengejutkan lagi baginya, namun Norita berharap Reaper tidak melakukannya begitu tiba-tiba.

'Jadi...Jadi aku terjebak seperti ini...?' Norita menunduk suram.

'Pertama...kau harus tidur, Norita,' Reaper mengayunkan tangannya, membuat _cover_ di kasurnya terseret turun, seakan menyuruhnya masuk. 'Semenjak pertama kau menyadari kekuatanmu...kau sama sekali tidak tidur. Kau terus mati dan mengulang pada kondisimu yang optimal.'

Norita menautkan alis. 'Kenapa aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang begitu sepele?'

'Tapi itu satu-satunya yang belum kau lakukan, bukan?' Reaper tersenyum. 'Justru karena kau punya banyak waktu, kenapa tidak tidur sepuasnya? Jika kau tidak bisa lenyap dari dunia yang membosankan ini, kenapa sedikit pelarian ke alam mimpi tidak cukup baik untukmu?'

Norita beranjak, lalu menatap pria di hadapannya itu.

'Tapi kau akan pergi? Kau tidak terikat ruang dan waktu—jika aku _reset_ , kau tetap tidak akan ada.'

'Benar, tapi tenang saja. Aku ingin makan-makan dulu. Sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke dunia ini, banyak sekali kuliner yang baru dan menarik...Mungkin aku akan kembali dalam lima sampai enam jam. Selama itu, tidurlah.'

Reaper beranjak juga, menepuk kepala Norita, dan menghilang.

Norita tidak bisa tidur. Tempat tidur semewah dan selembut itu membuatnya sesak. Setelah mencoba berbagai posisi berbaring, ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk turun ke perpustakaan rumahnya, selimut tersampir di bahunya. Ia menyalakan lampu baca, membiarkan sekelilingnya gelap selain lampu yang menyinari bukunya.

Ia sudah membaca semua buku, namun ada satu buku yang menurutnya bisa dibaca berkali-kali tanpa membuatnya bosan.

Namun, entah mengapa semuanya menjadi lebih nyaman daripada kasurnya yang mewah. Norita merasakan kelopak matanya begitu berat...dan ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas buku itu, jatuh terlelap.

Ia tidak terjebak dalam dunia gelap itu. Ia ringan. Ia tidak bosan. Seakan melayang.

Ia berada di atas awan. Lalu meluncur turun, mendarat dengan kedua kakinya di sebuah dataran bersalju.

'Akhirnya kau datang!' sosok yang hanya pernah Norita lihat dalam mimpi, menyambutnya. Sosok sepucat tengkorak, bermata keemasan, dengan rambut hitam berpucuk seperti rumput. 'Aku percaya kau akan datang!'

'Siapa—kau...Yuuma?'

'Benar! Yuuma yang Luar Biasa, tak lain dan tak bukan,' manusia mutan itu membungkuk hormat padanya. 'Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana _mereka_ melakukannya, dengan _determinasi_ dan lain-lainnya, tapi ternyata aku berhasil. Tentu saja, aku belum pernah gagal sebelumnya, he he he!'

'Kau yang...kau yang tidak membiarkanku meninggalkan _limbo_...' Norita menautkan alis, 'Kenapa? Aku sudah lelah! Aku...'

'Oo! Jangan lelah dulu, aku bahkan belum menyampaikan apa yang kuinginkan! Setelah si manusia yang baik hati itu pergi, saudaraku, Hiroto, menghilang! Sama sepertimu, sepertinya dia telah memanggil Kematian, namun...setelah itu dia menghilang. Kau harus membantuku menemukannya! Aku akan tetap di sini dan memberimu semangat!'

Norita terdiam. Ujung kakinya menendang salju tebal di tanah, dan ia menatap sosok yang ia pikir selama ini hanyalah teman imajinasinya. Ternyata selama ini ia tidak berkhayal. Yuuma memang ada, dan telah hidup di dalam dirinya, dan tidak membiarkannya mati.

Dan ada yang diinginkan darinya...fakta itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Ia selalu menganggap Yuuma adalah seseorang yang sangat...sangat ikhlas.

'Kau menunggu selama ini untuk meminta pertolonganku? Kau menungguku dewasa?'

Yuuma mengerjap, tampak bingung. 'Ada apa, Yuuji?'

'Kau...Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Aku bukan orang baik. Aku ingin mati. Kau harus melepaskanku.'

'Astaga! Kenapa kau ingin mati?' Yuuma merangkul remaja itu, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. 'Ahh, sejak kecil kau selalu seperti ini! Tampak sedih...Tapi kau menemukanku, dan aku rasa, orang sehebat diriku pasti bisa membuatmu tertawa dan bersemangat! Sayangnya kau jadi sibuk dengan sekolah dan hal-hal lainnya, jadi kau jarang berbicara lagi denganku...Jangan ingin mati, Yuuji! Masih banyak negeri yang belum kau jelajahi—'

'Faktanya, aku sudah menjelajahi semuanya.'

'Heh heh! Tapi aku bertaruh kau belum pernah menjelajahi negeri waktu, bukan? Bagaimana dengan negeri kematian? Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu ke negeri waktu, tapi aku sudah mati.'

'K-Kalau kau sudah mati...lalu kau ini apa?'

'Aku? Aku hanya jiwa. _Soul_. Manusia yang baik hati itu, dia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Manusia yang pertama merasukinya, dan tidak membiarkannya mati. Seperti takdir, bukan? He he he!' Yuuma menepuk-nepuk bahu Norita, nyengir lebar. 'Kau harus bicara dengan Tuan Kematian lagi, dan mungkin dengan imbalan yang pas, ia akan membiarkanmu pergi ke negeri waktu dan kita bisa mulai mencari Hiroto.'

Norita terkesima. 'Kau tahu Reaper?'

'Tuan Kematian? Tentu saja, aku kan, sudah mati, he he he! Tapi aku hidup dalam dirimu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu patah semangat, Yuuji. Kau bisa jadi pahlawan! Pahlawanku!'

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa hangat mendengarkan Yuuma yang bersemangat. Norita menghela napas, dan akhirnya tersenyum, meskipun berat.

Lagipula, ia punya waktu tanpa batas di tangannya. Membantu teman imajinasinya ini pasti tidak akan lama.

'Oke, sekarang pergilah! Dan kuatkan tekadmu, Yuuji! Hiroto selalu mengatakannya padaku.'

Saat Yuuma menepuk kepalanya lagi, Norita terbangun, mendapati dirinya masih di perpustakaan, namun di seberang meja baca, Reaper sudah duduk di situ, tersenyum, membaca bukunya.

'Hm, jadi di sini kau menemukannya?' Reaper melambaikan buku itu; _Petualangan Yuuma si Hebat dan lain-lain_. Norita pun tersadar, buku itu bukan buku cetakan biasa; itu adalah buku harian Yuuma. Ia mengira Yuuma hanya teman imajinasi karena ia mengkhayalkannya dari buku itu. 'Agak susah untuk pekerjaanku kalau semuanya mulai menyembunyikan jiwa mereka di suatu benda. Sama seperti pendahulumu itu. Jadi, apa yang kau pelajari, Norita?'

Norita terdiam sejenak, membiarkan mimpi itu mengisi pikirannya.

'A-Aku ingin pergi ke negeri waktu. Bisa tolong antarkan aku ke sana, atau beritahu aku caranya?'

Reaper terkekeh, seakan sudah menunggunya berkata begitu.

'Tentu saja, tapi aku sudah selesai wisata kuliner, dan sebagai ganti mengantarkanmu ke negeri waktu, kau harus membuatkanku kue cokelat.'

Norita semakin tidak memahami apa yang telah terjadi; dunia semakin gila setelah ia bicara dengan Yuuma—sekarang seorang Reaper minta dibuatkan kue cokelat. Remaja itu menggeleng, dan memasang celemeknya. Bahan-bahan di rumahnya sudah tersedia. Sekarang ia harus memilih resep yang paling mudah...

'Oh, sayang! Apa yang kau ragukan? Ambil gula, tepung dan telur~! Kita akan memanggang sesuatu yang seksi!'

'Ren!?' Norita membeku melihat robot berponi lempar itu juga sudah memasang celemek, berdiri di sisinya. Ren adalah salah satu teman Yuuma dalam buku; seorang _idol_. Masih syok, ia mengambilkan bahan-bahan yang diminta.

'Ah, kita kurang satu bahan lagi, sayang?' Ren melipat tangannya, mengelus dagu besinya, lalu melirik padanya. 'Kita butuh jiwamu!'

Norita menampar-nampar wajahnya, dan tentu saja, Ren menghilang. Itu hanya imajinasi.

'Dia terlalu ekstrim ya, he he he!' Yuuma muncul, menggantikan robot itu. 'Aku akan memunculkan Rio, tapi mengingat dia membakar rumahnya sendiri saat membuat spaghetti, aku rasa itu ide buruk. Baiklah, ayo kita buatkan kue cokelat penuh cinta untuk Tuan Kematian~'

Norita tersenyum geli, dan mereka mulai bekerja. Yuuma tidak bisa menyentuh apapun, dan ia hanya memberitahukan langkah-langkah serta semangat. Kadang-kadang ia juga pura-pura mengayak tepung atau mengocok telur.

'Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kue ini,' ujar Norita agak ragu, melapisi kue cokelat itu dengan krim cokelat tebal. Yuuma tertawa.

'Kau cemas soal itu, bukan? Tapi kau berharap ini akan berhasil, bukan?'

'Tentu saja...'

'Itu cukup, Yuuji.' Yuuma mengangguk puas. Norita tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya ia menyajikan juga kue itu untuk Reaper yang sudah menunggu di perpustakaan.

Saat mencoba sepotong, pria itu tersenyum lembut.

'Ini sungguh enak! Aku bisa merasakan... _determinasi_ -mu...hahaha. Tapi masih ada yang kurang, meskipun untuk saat ini kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa soal itu. Tapi baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke negeri waktu.'

Norita mengerjap. Ia tahu ada yang kurang.

'Apa yang kurang?'

'Apa ya? Jiwamu,' Reaper menjentikkan jari, dan mereka muncul di _limbo_ , berdiri. Kali ini Yuuma muncul, juga berdiri di sisinya, tersenyum ramah. Reaper menatap manusia mutan itu dengan senyum misterius. 'Jika kalian sudah menemukan Hiroto, aku ingin memakan kue cokelat dengan jiwa kalian bertiga. Pasti lezat sekali.'

'Aye-aye, Tuan!' Yuuma membungkuk hormat. Reaper menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi, dan sebuah gerbang terbuka di hadapan mereka. Yuuma menepuk bahu Norita, tersenyum.

'Aku tidak punya wujud...jadi aku tidak bisa berjalan bersamamu, Yuuji. Namun aku hidup dalam dirimu, jadi jangan takut, he he he! Yuuma si hebat ini akan selalu menemanimu!'

Dengan itu, Yuuma menghilang menjadi cahaya yang merasuki Norita. Anak muda itu menatap Reaper, yang tersenyum misterius, seperti biasa.

Jika pendahulunya mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu Kematian, maka Norita tersenyum, dan perkataannya membuat Reaper tertawa saat ia melangkah menuju negeri waktu.

'Tunggu aku ya, Reaper!'

* * *

 **Maaf sekali mungkin banyak yang terasa OOC di sini, tapi memang kepribadian mereka harus aku** _ **alter**_ **. Ini semacam spin-off/foreshadowing untuk proyek** _ **collab**_ **kami. Kami ingin menovelisasi Undertale dengan karakter-karakter** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **. Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
